


Exposed

by LoserWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little (huge) trip through the multiverse, Background Alphyne - Freeform, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Big Sans fight, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), Frisk isn't really nice in this, Gen, Lots of Sans AUs, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Not Chara's fault though, Sans is going to get exposed so hard, Star Sanses (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWriter/pseuds/LoserWriter
Summary: It has been 1 year since the monsters have left the underground.  There will be a festival to celebrate the newcomers to the surface.  Little does Sans know that this festival will take a turn for the worse.  Exposing his powers, and the multiverse.  How will he explain his actions to the others?  Will anything ever be the same?  Will Frisk reset, trapping everyone in the underground again?I can't write summaries.  Basically Classic Sans is under threat to become an AU since the Bad Guy Sans' interfered with his world.  Sans doesn't want to become some AU and goes through a lot of shit to make sure that doesn't happen.  Frisk does not really help him much.  In the process of fixing his world his Classic World with the Star and Bad Guy Sans' get suck in the infinite multiverse that even Ink and Error didn't know about.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings I guess: Light Swearing (I think I wrote shit once), and Referenced Genocide.

"SANS, SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

I sat up a little. The mattress of the bed I still didn't want to assemble sagged a little under me. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Frisk's latest genocide run was still replaying itself in my head. It has been a while now since the last one, but the resets seem to always be hanging over my head. It makes some sense though seeing as the only thing I can do is hope they never it again. And hope was never one of my strongest skills. Still, today will be a better day. Everyone is on the surface, it won't be that bad. It can't be that bad. Plus the kid has promised not to reset. I would believe them if not for the look on their face. Whenever they make me this promise, they won't look me in the sockets. I have to focus on today though, not what could happen. It's the 1 year anniversary of the monsters leaving the underground. The humans are holding a festival and everything. It was Frisk's idea. They looked regretful when they suggested it, so I better enjoy this. Everyone needs to. Because if they had gotten too bored of this dumb pacifist act...

"coming bro," I yelled down the hall. "give me a second."

"WELL BE QUICK BROTHER, FRISK WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

I rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I forgot that Toriel, Undyne, and Frisk were taking me and Paps to the festival. As I was walking down the stairs I heard a knock on the door.

"coming!" I shouted to the door. I finished walking down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Frisk in their usual striped shirt. They seemed to be happy, but underneath that was something wrong. Something I didn't want to see. It just confirmed my suspicions. They were bored again. The look on my face must have given me away because they tensed up.

"I'm no-" I just held a hand up to their face.

"thanks for picking us up Frisk," I said loud enough for my brother to hear in the other room. Frisk just looked down at their feet. I heard a quiet sigh. There was a moment of silence before Frisk looked up, a smile pasted on their face. It was unsettling how easily they could fake a smile. Not that I didn't have experience at that too.

"Time to go, are you guys ready?" She looked past me into the kitchen, where Papyrus was most likely trying to make spaghetti. Again. Their eyebrows seemed to raise in surprise for a second when they spotted the picture of them, Papyrus, and me, that Papyrus had set up on the dining table. They regained their composure just as fast as it fell. I stared at them for a second. The scary part was that they stared right back.

"i'll get papyrus so we can leave..." I mumbled and walked back a little.

Frisk nodded. They turned away, walking back to the car. I really didn't want to walk into whatever mess was going on in the kitchen. I could hear pots banging, and some strange squishing noises coming from that room. It was strange Papyrus had made something right now seeing as he told me we were leaving, and then he wasn't ready himself.

"pap! let's go!" I yelled towards the kitchen, hoping he would hear me.

"COMING BROTHER! JUST A MINUTE ..."

I could hear the sound of a fire extinguisher coming from the kitchen. I shook my head and started walking toward the car. Halfway there, I hear Papyrus slam the door shut behind him, as he raced to catch up with me. He looked a little disappointed that his cooking hadn't gone so well, but when he looked at the people waiting in the car for him, his expression immediately lit up again. Everyone squished in the car, which luckily was a minivan. Toriel had fallen in love with the car when she had first stepped on the lot. I made a joke about it being a mom car, and then boom. She drove off the lot with it. As the van pulled away I was forced to sit next to Frisk. We both refused to look at or talk to each other. It wasn't because we didn't want to talk to each other, we just had the unspoken agreement that we wouldn't. Frisk couldn't hide that fact they would reset from me anymore, and they would continue to refuse it till the time came when they did. And if they wouldn't be completely honest with me, at least with resets, I didn't want to talk yet. While everyone else had a fun conversation, we both just stared out of different windows.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is probably going to be a lot longer than just a couple of chapters so strap in. Um, I guess I have to say some other things. Leave Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark? I really don't know lol. It would be really pog if you did though. I hope you have a great night/day/afternoon! Thanks for reading!  
> -LoserWriter


End file.
